Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Nanoke Kazekuro
Summary: The years have past, and finally, they married. Then came the pregnancy. He was so in love with her. He just don't want to miss a thing... Yes, the title was chosen while listening to the song of the same title, by Aerosmith. Love that song!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Blurb: Well, howdy ya'll. Nano here. This is my first Fanfic, so I guess I should go through with the whole disclaimer. I don't own Chelsea, Vaughn, or anything having to do with HM: IOH. End of story. I just own the fanficcy and a copy of the game! Wheee!**

Another day, another duty to fulfill. Same old stuff on Sunny Island. It seemed not much had changed in the years since Chelsea, Taro, and rest had come to the island. Well. Except for the fact that she was very, very pregnant. She was nearing the last ten days of her pregnancy, and she felt as big as a house.

Vaughn watched his wife with a grin as she got out of bed. Despite her complaints of being unattractive now, he couldn't help but disagree. In his eyes, she was all the more beautiful, being heavy with his child. He chuckled, breaking the silence in their room, and making her stop in her tracks. "Going somewhere, Chels?" He asked.

Chelsea sighed. She had been trying to sneak out. Once they discovered she was pregnant, Vaughn had been hard set against her going out to work the farm, lest she hurt herself or the baby. He'd gone so far as to have Mark take the reigns on the farm, despite rather disliking the easily excitable ex-rival. Mark had agreed, but only for Chelsea's sake.

"Hehe, just going out to check the cows, love." Chelsea said, rubbing the back of her head. Vaughn rolled his eyes, and got out of bed. He walked over to her, and took her hand. "How about no..." he said. "I'd rather not risk your health or the baby's. Let Mark handle all of that, okay?" He said, as he pulled her into his arms.

Chelsea looked up at him. "But... Pleaaaaase?" She pleaded. She missed being able to work. Vaughn shook his head. "Chelsea, absolutely not." He said, giving her a stern look. She pouted.

"But."

"No."

"But Vaaaaaaaaaaaaughhn..."

"Not happening..."

"But I looooooove you..."

"And I love you to, but no."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease, a thousand times over?"

"No. One million times over. No."

"Meany..."

Vaughn frowned. "I'm not mean... Well... Not to you... I'm just... protective. I'd be miserable if something happened to you or the baby because you pushed yourself out there. Not to mention the animals." He explained. Chelsea frowned.

"The animals?" She asked. She couldn't picture any of them hurting her. Most of those animals, she had owned since she had her barn built by Gannon. She couldn't imagine a single one of them harming her, just as she couldn't picture harming a single hair on one of them.

Vaughn sighed. "Chelsea, take it from me. I know all too well from my career... Even the most docile animals can strike out with no warning." He said. They had discussed this once a day everyday since they had found out she was pregnant.

Chelsea pouted some more, but finally sighed. "Alright..." She said. Vaughn smiled. He only smiled for her. In truth, his attitudes towards people hadn't changed much. But she was different. Something about Chelsea had always drawn him to her. Even when at first he pretended to be disinterested.

Admittedly, there had been ups and downs (a lot of downs), since they had met, and she wasn't exactly good for his heart-health, because of her sometimes clumsy nature. But he loved her.

He just wished she knew how to practice common sense. He nearly had a heart attack each time he found out she overworked herself in the mines and collapsed. Or overworked herself on the farm and collapsed. Or ran around too much and collapsed. Or fished too much and collapsed. Or, well... did anything too much and collapsed.

But her determination was also part of what so thoroughly charmed him about her. She wasn't like the other girls on the island. Sure Chelsea lacked common sense, unlike Sabrina, but he didn't care.

Suddenly Vaughn was pulled from his thoughts by a sigh from Chelsea. He looked down her, in his arms. She looked tired. "Go lay down." He ordered. She sighed. "But I don't wanna..." She said, ever the contrary one.

Vaughn sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but..." He picked her up, and walked her to the bed. He placed her down. "Rest." He said. She hated when he carried her off like that, but sometimes it was just necessary to get her to cooperate. She was so ornery.

She glared at him. "You're no fun!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him. She could be quite childish at times.

Vaughn just chuckled. "Am too. Just kind of hard to be fun when you're pregnant love." He said, making an innuendo out of that. It had long since been revealed to Chelsea that Vaughn did have a sense of humor (albeit, a rather adult one).

Chelsea blushed. She threw a pillow at him. "Dirty old man!" She called, with a smirk. She often called him that when he made comments like that.

Vaughn caught the pillow and blinked. "Old man? I'm only two years older than you..." He said. "And by no means am I dirty. I took a bath last night." He added. "Now, get some sleep, and when you wake up, I'll be here." He said.

Chelsea sighed. "Fine... You'd better be..." She said. Since she had gotten pregnant, she had become quite opposed to being alone for any length of time. And with that, she pulled the covers over herself, and drifted off.

Vaughn sat down and watched over her as she slept, afraid that if he blinked just even for a second, that girl that had been the best thing to ever happen to him would disappear, like almost every other good thing in his life had.

He was no stranger to loss, having lost his parents at a tender age, but on the day that he had married her, he had vowed to her that he would protect her so long as he lived. But that vow had been made to himself months before, when he realized he had fallen for her. He would not lose her. Not her. He could bear to lose anything else, but just not the girl... Or his and her child. He would extend his vow to their child as well.

**Author's Blurb: Well, there ya go. That's the first chapter. Review if you like it, because I typically don't keep going past one or two chapters if it's not well received. I'd like to think I didn't do so bad for my first time writing in canon, outside of roleplays. But I guess ya'll can be the judge of that one, huh? Well, happy readings, and don't forget to review! XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Blurb: Well, another chapter down, and a few more to go. It's not very long, but I think it's sweet. Anyway, here's the whole disclaimer thing. I don't own Chelsea, Vaughn, or HM: IOH. I just own the fanfic and a copy of the game. Special thanks to HelloKittyTsi who's prologue inspired me to get up and go again!**

That next day was a Wednesday. Vaughn could always tell that day apart from any others, because of his pregnant wife's mood. She hated being alone, and that was what sparked her sad mood on Wednesdays. For you see, Chelsea knew that the next day would take her husband off the island. And the thought of being alone, if even just for a day, always made her worry. She hated it so much.

Chelsea sat in a rocking chair that morning, that Vaughn had brought for her the day after they had learned she was with child. Every Wednesday morning, she would sit in that rocking chair, and just sigh, wishing that he didn't have to go.

Vaughn stood against the wall, wishing he could cheer her up. He didn't want to leave anymore than she did. But he had to go so that there would be sufficient funds for food, money, and all the necessities. He was bound and determined that his wife and child would live comfortably, and the best way to assure that was for him to work hard.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Vaughn had to go over there. To see her so upset drove him mad. He quietly walked over to her (which was quite a feat, considering her wore cowboy boots), and knelt down beside, her, taking her hand. "Chels, smile for me, love. I wanna see that pretty smile that I fell in love with." He said, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

She looked at him and her cheeks were stained with tears. Talk about the quickest way to break his heart. He quickly stood and gently pulled her into his arms. "Chelsea... It's okay." He said, quietly, and just as soothingly as he could.. He ran his hands through her long tawny hair and held her close. "You don't need to cry." He said.

Chelsea looked up at him. "Don't want you to go away... What if something happens while your gone...?" She said. "What if you get hurt, or worse... You said it yourself, those animals can be dangerous." She cried. Her hormones were waging war on her, or else she would have put on a much braver face.

Vaughn kept her held close to him. "Chelsea, you think I'd let any old animal take me away from my beautiful wife and child?" He asked, a look of confidence on his face. "I'll always come back home to you, you know that. Ain't never met a horse or cow yet who could put that bad a hurt on me." He said, before kissing her forehead.

She bit her lip. "I... I guess so..." She said softly. "Vaughn, you have to promise me you'll come home no matter what... Don't wanna be alone... Don't wanna..." She said, quietly. She pulled out of his hug, and held her hand out, her pinky finger extended. She had a smile on her face. "Pinky promise me." She said. Sure it was childish, but she didn't care.

Vaughn smiled. "There we go." He said. "That a girl. I pinky promise." He said, putting out his one hand, pink extended. He latched his pinky around hers. "I swear on my honor, I'll come home to you and our baby." He said with a smile only for her.

She smiled, this time that glowing smile that lit up her whole face- and his whole day. She moved back into his arms. "Hehe. I'll be really, really mad if you break your promise, ya hear?" She said. "I'll make Doctor Trent in Mineral town give you an extra shot or two." She threatened playfully.

Vaughn put on a scared face. "Oh no, Chels, you would." He said. "You love me to much." He said, calling her bluff. Things were so much better when she was smiling again. Happiness seemed to suit his little wife so well.

Vaughn took her hand. "C'mon. Let's go into town and have a good meal, okay?" He said.

And so, another catastrophic Wednesday meltdown was averted, and again, she was happy. All in a day's work for Vaughn.

**Author's Blurb: There it is ya'll. Howdy. Sorry for the short chapter and all, but Nano's a bit goofed up on meds. Haven't been feeling so hot as of late, so if this doesn't fall in with the standards I set with my first chapter, please, by all means let me know. I'd hate to disappoint. If I get enough saying it's weak, I'll rewrite. Well, happy readings, and make sure to check out my other work.**


End file.
